<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After The Rain by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126838">After The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit leads to an unexpected conversation. Continuation of "The Comfort of Thunderstorms"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niles Crane/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unusual sense of nervousness came over him as he neared the door bearing the numbers 1901. He'd been here many times of course, but never at this early hour and never when he knew that his brother and father wouldn't be home. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, remembering the real reason for this visit.</p><p>Daphne…</p><p>He knew that he should have called and he didn't dare disturb or frighten her. But after last night, the unexpected phone call that awakened him from a fitful sleep, he was more than a little worried about her. He'd never imagined her in such a distraught state. She was like a frightened child, terrified of a violent summer storm that swept through the Puget Sound region. He had to admit that she had good reason to be scared.</p><p>The storm raged through Seattle with a surprising force. It shook the thin windows of his Shangri-La apartment, making the place seem lonelier and more frightening than it already was. So when the phone rang and he heard the angelic voice on the other end, he was instantly awakened. Without hesitation he did his best to calm her. He spoke gently and softly, for in her fragile state she was liable to shatter, which would leave him completely helpless.</p><p>When she'd finally calmed, he remained on the line, talking about everything and anything if only so that she could hear his voice and know that he was still there; that he wouldn't leave her. After a while he heard her soft, steady breathing, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. And still he stayed, choosing to lull her out of sleep by softly calling her name. She awoke, sounding somewhat disoriented and after a few moments they said their goodbyes. But not before she said the words that made his heart sing:</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He knew they were meant in friendship but he wanted to believe that they could mean something more. And when morning finally came and sunlight filtered through the windows, he didn't hesitate to go to her.</p><p>Now he stood in front of Frasier's apartment wearing his heart on his sleeve as he waited for the door to be answered. When his efforts were met with silence, he tried again, reaching out with trembling fingers to ring the doorbell. But when he still received no answer, the worry crept further into his chest. He had to make certain that she was all right.</p><p>Against his ethics, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, sorting through them until he'd found the right one. His fingers still quavered as he inserted the key into the lock slowly turning the knob until the door opened easily. He stpped inside, quicly closing the door behind him and surveyed the living room. "Daphne? It's me, Niles."</p><p>But the condo remained silent, worrying him even further and he quickly made his way past the elegant piano and the picture window that held a stunning view of the Seattle skyline. They were just two of the many things about Frasier's living quarters that caused him jealousy. As he made his way down the hallway he found her bedroom door ajar. But after what happened the last time he entered her room without permission, he wasn't about to do it again. However, this was a matter that couldn't wait.</p><p>Expecting an answer he knocked softly, but alas, there was none. And so as quietly as possible he pushed the door open, dismayed to find the room empty. A glance at her empty bed told a frightful story. The sheets and blankets were askew, and a romance novel lay tented on the floor. He reached down to pick it up smiling as he read the title; Summer Romance. But the subtle smile left his face, returning him to the familiar place of worry.</p><p>Something wasn't right.</p><p>Adrenaline rushed through him as he made his way back into the living room. He was mere seconds from checking the kitchen when he heard a small sigh. His head snapped around and he gasped in a mixture of surprise and relief.</p><p>"Daphne…"</p><p>In one fluid motion he crossed the room to his father's worn chair, where she lay on her side, shivering. A blanket was draped haphazardly across her legs, the rest strung in a puddle on the floor. As quietly as possible he leaned down and picked up the blanket, placing it over her body. He smiled at her angelic form. She looked so beautiful, even in slumber, that she took his breath away. And he couldn't bring himself to move his hand which was resting on her forearm. But then she began to stir and her eyes suddenly opened. "Dr. Crane?"</p><p>Feeling somewhat guilty he stepped back, smiling sheepishly. "H-Hello, Daphne"</p><p>She sat up and looked at him, clearly frightened. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Your blanket fell onto the floor, so I..."</p><p>She clutched the blanket to her chest and smiled. "Thanks, but I still don't understand. What are you doing here?"</p><p>He watched with a smile on his face as she folded the blanket and placed it carefully over the back of his dad's chair. "Is-is something wrong?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you, Daphne. I just came to check on you."</p><p>"Me? Why?"</p><p>He gestured to the arm of the sofa. "May I?"</p><p>"Of course. Would you like some tea?"</p><p>"No, thanks. But-."</p><p>She gasped, her hands flying to her head. "Oh, me hair must be a mess! And this ratty bathrobe! Let me go change!"</p><p>But he grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. "Stay, please. You look beautiful."</p><p>When her mouth fell open in shock, he could hardly believe that he'd spoken the words. He felt her hand squeeze his and she smiled. "That's very sweet of you to say, but you never told me why you came over. I hardly need checking up on."</p><p>A wave of guilt washed over him and he lowered his head. "I know… I just… I was worried about you."</p><p>"Dr. Crane, that's sweet, but why-."</p><p>"When you called last night, I-."</p><p>She sighed deeply and looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane…"</p><p>"Daphne, being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of. It's part of life." When she moved to the sofa, he sat down beside her. "Please don't blame yourself. It was a terrible storm and I'm glad that I was able to help you through it."</p><p>She smiled and covered his free hand with hers. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. I know it's silly, being afraid of thunderstorms, but ever since I was a little girl…"</p><p>He hugged her warmly. "I'm sorry you were here alone. I wish I had been here with you. Because to tell you the truth, I was a little scared as well."</p><p>Her eyes widened. "You were?"</p><p>"Well, the Shangri-La isn't exactly the safest place in the world."</p><p>"It was sweet of you to offer to come over, but I couldn't let you go out in that horrible storm. But you were with me anyway. Just hearing your voice was comforting. I know it's silly, my being afraid of a thunderstorm after that night we spent in your mansion, when your wife-um… the former Mrs. Crane…"</p><p>His heart skipped a beat remembering that harrowing , yet blissful night and he smiled at what could have been… and what still could be. "I remember that night well. And I am so grateful to you for offering to come over and make dinner. "</p><p>"I'm sorry things didn't work out as planned."</p><p>"That's in the past. What's important is now. And I do wish I had braved the storm and come over last night because to tell you the truth, I would have much rather been here with you."</p><p>The hug and gentle kiss she pressed onto his lips were unexpected and propelled him into a state of euphoria. "I feel the same way, Dr. Crane. And I meant what I said last night. I do love you."</p><p>He hugged her again, resting his cheek against her soft terrycloth robe. "Um, I love you too, Daphne. But there's something you should know."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"What I feel for you goes deeper than friendship. Dad and Frasier say it's just infatuation but I think they're wrong. I think about you constantly and when you called, it killed me not to be able to see you. I would have given anything to hold you through the night, letting you cry onto my chest, and then, perhaps sharing a kiss or two as we declared our love for one another. I know this is melodramatic and I shouldn't be speaking this way, but this feeling I have for you has grown from the day I first laid eyes on you. Right over there. You were doing laundry and you looked absolutely stunning. I'm sorry to blurt out my feelings like this, Daphne but I can't help myself. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. I don't expect you to share my feelings, although if you do, I will be the happiest man in the world. But I need to know how you feel about this."</p><p>When she didn't respond, he began to worry. Suddenly he was afraid that he'd upset her. Damn… Why did these things always happen to him? He'd finally poured his heart out to her and now, instead of the rejection he was expecting, he was faced with something much worse. He'd upset her and the thought broke his heart. He rubbed her back and sighed.</p><p>"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. And no matter what think of me now, I will always love you. And that will never change. Please forgive me. Please…"</p><p>When there was still no response, he slowly drew back and almost instantly she slumped against the sofa cushion like a rag doll. The sight was startling at first but then he smiled. She was completely exhausted, having fallen asleep in his arms, and having missed his heartfelt confession.<br/>He rose from the sofa and grabbed the blanket from his father's chair. And then he returned to the sofa and sat down beside her, draping the blanket across her shoulders. Almost immediately she turned and snuggled against him, making his heart beat faster.</p><p>With a smile on his face he moved closer and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, my angel."</p><p>She sighed and moved slightly in his arms. "Goodnight... Niles."</p><p>Stunned at the sound of his name on her lips, he kissed her cheek once more. And soon thereafter, he drifted off into a deep sleep…. To the sound of the falling rain outside the picture window.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>